Something Worth Protecting
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Summary inside it was far to big to fit out here. AU Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Natsuki who has never been able to protect something she loved in her life prays at a temple. "I want to be able to protect what I love!" The God of the temple grants that wish and turned her into a Komainu statue and forced to protect the temple. 'This is a corrupted wish; something that backfires. Sure, I want to protect, yes, but not a temple!' She thinks unhappily. Over the years Natsuki gets abandon, damaged, covered in graffiti as well as moss. Will she ever turn back into a human. AU Oocness

**Something Worth Protecting**

"Come on Haruka let's go get a lucky charm." Shizuru grabbed her blonde friend and dragged her off. "There is a math test coming up soon and I know you didn't study." The tea drinker teased handing her a medium sized blue charm. They had already tossed small coins in and prayed.

"I study every night thank you." The long haired blonde countered with a sigh. "Why did I agree to come with you?"

"Because Yukino, your sidekick is busy with a family reunion. So you were free to spend time with me. Hey, Haruka let's take the meditation walking path."

"Fine just stop pulling me!" The blonde snorted and followed after her friend. The path was beautiful. Lined with different types of trees and plants such as cheery blossom trees and ginko trees. They pasted small shrines and much to Haruka's irritate-ness prayed and left small offerings at each one.

"You just can't smile when she isn't around."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The loud mouth turned her head trying to hide her blush from the president.

"Will you just ask her out already?"

"I'm not taking love advice from you, you signal Bubuzuke-Onna."

"You mean single, Haruka." The tan haired woman imitated the voice of the shy underclassmen.

"That's what I said Yuki-!" She immediately closed her month letting out a little scowl. Shizuru only giggled.

"How could you not have made a move yet? Yukino won't do it since she's naturally shy. But you Haruka, are bold and always in someone's face to think you're actually a shy little girl."

"Shut up!"

"Fine you meanie, I was just trying to help." The taller woman pouted the blonde falling for her tease like anyone else.

"Sorry." Violet eyes adverted to her feet.

"Come on, let's go off the trail."

"What? Won't we get into trouble for that?" Haruka asked. "I never thought you were the type to get into trouble." On one side of the path was a small ravine on the other tress.

"Why would we get in trouble for it? I'm just enjoying nature."

"Look here's a little bridge." There were four logs tied together with rope making. The burgundy eyed female wasted no time walking across.

"What if you fall?"

"The water can't be higher than your hips. Come on, it's sturdy." To prove her point she stopped her foot on the logs.

"Well the water is probably cold." Muttered the golden haired girl as she crossed quickly catching up to the other student.

'Stupid kids.'

Shizuru's head shot up. "Haruka did you say something?"

'In a husky tomboy voice' she thought with a blink.

"What? No, not a thing. I'm starting to think that you're going crazy; perhaps the pressure of being the school president is getting to you." The chestnut haired woman nodded she was in perfect health. The tea drink knew the loud mouth was after her position but more so just wanted to be her rival.

"Haruka look!" Shizuru crouched down next to a large object. Removing the moss from it she got a good look at the statue. It was a Komainu; a statue of a dog loin covered in vines, moss and green graffiti.

"It's an old damage thing. The tail is cracked leave it be."

"It's a Komainu how disrespectful, it shouldn't be here." She brushed off the rest of the moss with her delicate hands. "It's still in good condition and shouldn't have to take such treatment from stupid kids."

"Stupid kids?" The purple eyed female repeated, never once had she heard such talk from the elegant woman.

"I'm taking it."

"Isn't that stealing?"

"It would be if someone didn't abandon it. You know what they say another person's trash is another's treasure."

"Shizuru you acting like that thing is a person. It's an intimate object."

"That's inanimate object, Haruka." The woman rubbed the sculpture's head like it was a real dog.

'I'm Natsuki.' Shizuru stopped moving as she heard the sweet husky voice in her mind once again. Her red eyed widened at the possibility.

"How do you plan on getting it home?" The red eyed woman gazed up grinning at the loud student till she understood.

"We're not- I'm not carrying that thing!" She yelled.

"Ok Haruka If you don't think you can-"

"Of course I can! I'm Haruka Suzushiro after all!" Pushing the fair haired woman out of the way Haruka bent down grabbed the sculpture. She couldn't get much a grip but wrapped both hands around it. With a loud grunt she lifted stoned figure; a vein actually bulged on her forehead.

"Will you be alright going down all the stairs? Plus the walk back to the car? I had to park at the closest convince store. Temple parking should exist."

"I'm fine!"

With an evil smile all the brunette had to do was open her car doors. "I'll give you a ride home, Haruka." Panting hard after lifting the six hundred pound figurine she got into the car but was unable to close the door. Her muscles were far too sore and at her limit.

After securing it down and closing Haruka's door she got in the driver's side. The ride was pretty quiet besides for the blonde's hard breathing. "Hey wait, you passed the street to my house." The loud woman complained.

"I just remembered that I'll need your help getting it out of the car." The Kyoto woman chuckled when her friend shot her a death glare then sighed once more. Minutes of silence passed till the loud mouth spoke up.

"You know, I think this maybe the first time I've been to your place."

"Oh, I do believe you're right. Well, this is it. Welcome to my humble abode." Plum eyes widened this wasn't a house it was a mansion. Haruka always pictured and old style house with a koi pound. This was a modern day mansion. She had a whole street to herself and her front yard was the size of their entire school. Haruka couldn't wait to see the back.

"And you live by yourself, right? Isn't that kind of lonely?"

"Is Haruka offering to move in with me?" She teased giggling at the 'hell no' face of her friend. "I admit, it is lonely and even dangerous but I can't bear to leave this place."

"Dangerous?"

"My house has a high crime rate. When you look at this place don't you think it's full of money, precious jewels and other rich valuables? My parents don't have many material possessions the house is miss-leading." The blonde nodded to her question. "Well basically, I need a better security system because the cops know me by my first name."

"Then move."

"I can't part with this house it was given to me by my late parents." The drive way was a mile long easily and the garage was big enough to fit four or five vehicles. The car was parked outside.

"Alright, can you put Natsuki near the steps for me?"

"Natsuki? You named it? How do you know it's a female? That sounds like a delinquent's name."

"I didn't name her, she came with the name."

Haruka dropped the statue down near the steps and wiped her forehead of sweat. "You really are lonely."

"Insult me all you want. But Haruka would be a good friend if she helps me bathe Natsuki."

With a sigh the purple eyed female knew fighting wasn't going to work. "What do we use for soup?"

"You mean soap and we can use the dishwasher soap in the kitchen." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her keys and tossed them to her friend. While Haruka went inside for soap; Shizuru went around back for the watering hose and the buckets.

The smaller female came out with the soap and squirted a small amount of blue liquid into one bucket. The chestnut haired girl filled both containers with water and rolled up her sleeves. "Come on." Reaching into the soap filled pail she pulled out two large sponges.

Mumbling something incoherent the other student ripped the sponge from her hand and started trying to get the graffiti off. "Damn graffiti writing kids, can't they just ruin their own property?"

"Haruka, that's like egging and toilet papering your own house." With a smile the cherry eyed woman started on the other side. With a few minutes of hard scrubbing all the foreign markings came off. "Now it's a garden noob."

"That's garden gnome. Stand back." The Kyoto woman picked up the pail of clean water and dumped it on the Komainu washing away all the suds. She also dumped the soapy water in the grass. "Good job Haruka. Want to come in? I'll make us something to eat."

"No thanks, you'd probably make me help. I'll be waiting in the car." The amber haired woman marched towards the car sitting in the passenger side. Shizuru quickly put back all the items in their respectable places.

"I'll be leaving now, protect our house my Komainu."

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>Shizuru returned twenty minutes later for a shocking surprised. On her front lawn was one unconscious male wearing a ski mask. Immediately she called the police from her cell her attention drifting between the sleeping male and her gatekeeper. She had called out and even threw a pebble at the male. He was really out of it. There was no way he was faking it trying to get her to lower her guard.<p>

A little less than ten minutes later the cops arrived. "Hello Shizuru."

"Hello, Officer Kanzaki."

"I came as fast as I could." Reito offered a dazzlingly smile as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Officer."

"Please just call me Reito." The female didn't respond. The male kneeled next to the robber checking his body for stolen items and external injuries that caused this. On the unidentified man's body was a massive black and blue mark on his torso."

"And you found him like this?"

"Yes, I just returned home." Shizuru raised an eyebrow. Did the officer not believe her?

As if reading her mind the cop replied. "Don't worry, I believe you. A sweet woman like you wouldn't be capable of attacking- much less knocking a robber out and causing a bruise mark like this." The female wasn't sure rather to be insulted or relieved of suspicion.

Reito walked over to his car and called an ambulance. They rushed over two guys in white placed the deeply sleeping male on the stretcher. Then loaded him up in the ambulance and left.

"Sadly, I must depart now. Don't worry I'll personally question him for you. Goodbye Shizuru."

"Goodbye Officer." Faking a smile she waved as he drove away. Turning her attention back to the dog lion she rubbed Natsuki's head in praise. "Good job, my Natsuki."

* * *

><p>AN: Well what do you think? Boring beginning? It'll pick up. Tell me in a review. What do you think exactly happened to the burglar? Help and ideas are greatly welcome. This was on my computer for half a year. Please check out The Were-curse I re-uploaded it so the damn thing would work. It has Shiznat in it. ;) Ugh, it's only 7PM but I feel like crapping out. At least I have tomorrow off. Night~


End file.
